


Computer Lab

by Storylover10



Series: Newmas College Meetings [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's trying to study, but it's hard when the guy next to him is watching his favorite show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Lab

Newt had been sitting in the computer lab for three hours, trying to cram every important date from before 1877 into his tired brain. The last hour and a half have been the most difficult because the cute guy next to him had started watching Netflix and he was watching Newt's favorite show as well.

Newt had started watching over his shoulder (reading along with the subtitles that hadn't been there an hour ago) twenty minutes ago. The episode was ending as he was thinking that he should pack up and try to get some sleep when the cute guy started talking to him.

"I'm Thomas." He said, holding one hand out for Newt to shake while the other was holding his ear buds.

Newt took his hand, 'soft' he thought. "Newt."

"Is your brain fried as much as mine? Finals are a bitch, aren't they."

"You can bloody say that again. Felt like I was living in the 1850's for a while until I remembered that I was at a computer."

Thomas laughed. "Good that. Want to get some coffee then head to my place to finish this?" He nodded to his screen. "Minho loves when I bring new friends." He wiggled his eyebrows afterword.

Newt laughed as he answered. "I'd love that." 

He shut down his station then got up to follow Thomas out of the room.


End file.
